koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 5: Norway
| returnees = XxSolarEclipsexX (12) Luckyyy (16,30) Spuertvliovvoerr (13,16) FeiLong (16,30) Zurvivor (20,25) Thatsmyidol (12) Nightlock Kryptonite (12) unbornsavior (12) Kuzuri (20) Fakeboy823 (16,20) Smeltz (12) Ometepe03 (12) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 4: Batangas | nextseason = Survivor ORG 6: Haiti }}Survivor: Norway, also stylized as Survivor: Norway- All Stars, is the fifth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Norway, while comparably tamer than other returnee seasons, was a success at its time. The season brought back familiar faces ready to compete again, and the players were out for blood. Because of this, many big names and threats went home early, leaving a group of middle tier players in the end game. The eventual winner was crowned for their nice personality and game style. Production wise, the cast was met with nearly unanimous praise, and the U.S. vs World twist provided an interesting dynamic and passion within the contestants, stimulating the game even further. The season was announced on May 14, 2014. A forum post was made by Koror to see who would be interested in returning from the past four seasons. Of the people that expressed an interest to return, a cast consisting of five representatives per season was drafted. The players were contacted, and the season began shortly after. *'All Stars-' Twenty of Koror ORG's top players from the previous four seasons will return to have a second shot at winning the million dollar check and the title of Sole Survivor. The only requirement for the returnees was that their first game exemplify all star qualities, such as blindsides, big moves, control of alliances, underdog arcs, or amazing idol plays. *'U.S. vs World-' The castaways will be divided into two tribes based on their geographical location during their time in the game. The tribe consists of ten players that live in or are from the United States, while the tribe consists of ten players that live in or are from other countries across the globe. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol for each tribe will be hidden at the main camp. An idol will be hidden once the tribes merge as well. *'No Escape-' Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *This season is the first to feature a full cast of returnees. *The logo for the season was made by BeteeD3 (Mark). *This is the first season of Koror ORG to feature a cast split into tribes based on a certain quality (US vs the World). *The episodes title were named as followed: **'Episode 1-' "Lucky" **'Episode 2-' "Mike" **'Episode 3-' "Aaron" **'Episode 4-' "Kaeden" **'Episode 5-' "Reid" **'Episode 6-' "Nuno" **'Episode 7-' "Perry" **'Episode 8-' "Zach" **'Episode 9-' "Aston" **'Episode 10-' "Solar" **'Episode 11-' "Lucky" **'Episode 12-' "Solar" **'Episode 13-' "Jordan" **'Episode 14-' "Jordan" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Seasons with 20 Contestants Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Pydo Category:Seasons Hosted by Edgar Category:Seasons Hosted by Max Category:Full Returnee Seasons Category:Survivor: Norway Category:European Seasons Category:Seasons with a Final Three Category:Seasons with US vs the World Category:All Star Themed Returnee Seasons